Guilty
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidar. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren? Kuon & Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Guilty es una historia un poco alejada de lo que es LME pero se hará mención de ella a menos en un principio. Con una trama AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] con lo que pienso, un notable (OoC) [Out of Chapter (Fuera de personaje)]

 ** _Summary:_** Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidad. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren?

* * *

 ** _Guilty._**

* * *

Ella, la mujer perfecta, llena de vida y talento. Se disponía a abandonar aquel lujoso apartamento que desde el día anterior había dejado de compartirlo con su marido, el excéntrico Fuwa Sho.

Había tratado de salvar su matrimonio pero sólo ella luchaba por ello; Fuwa sólo veía su propio interés, no darle nada a su esposa.

De allí no se llevaba más que sus pertenencias, aquel hombre la había usado y humillado públicamente, era información del medio en donde la pareja se desenvolvía las múltiples infidelidades, amoríos y amantes que el cantante había mantenido durante sus cinco años de casados. Cada uno tenía treinta años y se habían conocido en un PV que la actriz había participado siete años atrás.

Desde aquel acontecimiento la prensa rosa y del corazón empezaron a especular sobre un posible romance, acertando de lleno al encontrarlos cenando un año después de aquel PV. El romance siguió su curso; un año y medio después ya se podían escuchar las campañas de boda que su cumplieron al pasar cinco meses.

Pero pronto descubrió que no todo los monstruos son como los pintan en un cuento y que hay monstruos que pueden robarte el corazón para destrozarlo en el proceso.

Se fue, no sin antes romper todas las fotos en donde estaban "felices". Subió a su coche y fue directo a la agencia LME.

—Kyoko-chan.—Dijo el efusivo presidente de la agencia, Takarada Lory con un extenso comité de bienvenida—¿Cómo estas?

—Muy bien—Mintió. Ella estaba furiosa. Cinco años de su vida tirados a la basura. No, eran siete años.

Miles de hombres morían por tenerla a ella en su cama y el imbécil que se casó con ella le fue infiel hasta con la niñera de su sobrina, pero no sólo eso, había caído tan bajo como para pagar por sexo, contrataba prostitutas para follárselas en su propia cama cuando ella no se encontraba en casa y estaba en el trabajo en alguna locación.

—Fuwa quiere poner trabas en su divorcio—La mujer lo miró sorprendida—Dice que le fuiste infiel con el director Kurosaki.

—¿Se atrevió a difamar-me?—Estalló en cólera—¿Se atrevió a meter a Kurosaki-san como mi amante?

—Eso es lo que dije.—Dijo el hombre cómodamente ubicado en su asiento.—Como tu último trabajo fue con él.

—¡Kurosaki-san es un hombre casado que ama a su mujer! Kanae es mi amiga.—Dijo desatando todos sus demonios—Hace apenas dos meses que tuvieron a su hija.

—¿Qué harás?—El presidente sabía que cuando esa mujer se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

—Cambiar la demanda y quedarme con el 75% de su fortuna—Lory abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.—Si hay algo que el juez Sonoko detesta más es que le hagan perder su tiempo, Sho esta jodiendo todos los puntos que a este hombre le molestan. Pensé que sería sensato pero me equivoqué.

—Eso no seria molestar al juez Sonoko...

—Sonoko-san es mi fans, estará a si favor si ve todas las pruebas que mi abogado y yo tendremos para la próxima audiencia.—Sonrió cruzando las piernas—Y lo que exigimos.

—Humm...—El hombre empezo a analizarla detenidamente.

—Aparte me difamó.—Su molestia era tal que intimidaban hasta al hombre que estaba detrás de aquel escritorio—50% por haber sido su esposa. 25% por difamación, es eso o la cárcel.

—¿Has pensado en que camino seguir desde hoy?—Takarada Lory la consideraba como una hija, hija que nunca tuvo.

—Pienso que es momento de alejarme un poco de aquí y cambiar un poco de ambiente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?—Lory demostró estar preocupado.

—Es momento de dimitir —Dijo fijando sus ojos en un sorprendido hombre.

—¿Dimitir? ¿Quieres decir que no solamente te irás? Vas a renunciar — Ella asintió—Pero el mundo no termina en un divorcio.

—Si, pero tiempo atrás ese hombre era mi mundo—Dijo fría—No quiero volver a encontrarme-lo. Lo menos que necesito es pensar en eso.

—¿No estaras embarazada?—Lory abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—Claro que no—Negó rotundamente.

—¿Entonces? Eres la actriz número uno de esta agencia. Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste aquí, a partir del accidente que le causo la muerte a tus padres. Tu madre antes de morir me pidió que cuidara de ti y es por eso que viniste a Japón.

—Y por lo que empece una carrera de actriz—Ella sonrió con tristeza al recordar a sus padres.

—Pero también seguiste una carrera universitaria.

—Si, pero de esa niña nada queda—Afirmó con determinación.

—Me dolerá dejarte ir—Dijo con pena.

—Siempre estaré en contacto con usted, es como mi padre—Lory casi lloró de la emoción. No todos los días una hija decide volver a volar con alas propias e irse muy lejos de allí.

—¿Dónde irás?—Ella negó haciéndole entender que ni ella misma lo había decidido.

Así pasaron las semanas y el divorcio al fin le fue concedido. Sho con tal de no ir a la cárcel debía darle el 90% de su fortuna a su ex-mujer, cargos como difamación, infidelidad, las pruebas y testimonios de las aventuras de Fuwa, otros cargos aún peores y mentir delante un juez, que para su sorpresa no fue Sonoko sino que otro hombre el que dicto sentencia.

Kyoko abrazó sus papeles en donde obtenía nuevamente su libertad. Quiso gritar como una niña pequeña, ya era libre. Nadie la detendría ya y así se marchó de Tokio para recomenzar una nueva vida. Entonces decidió dejar su cabello crecer con su color negro natural.

Los anuncios en la presa rosa, noticieros y periódicos no se hicieron esperar... Todo el mundo estaba conmocionado y haciéndose miles de preguntas más al ver aquellos titulares:

 ** _Divorcio millonario._**

 ** _Se terminó el cuento de hadas._**

 ** _Agresión al cantante Fuwa Sho._**

 ** _Fuwa Sho pierde seguidores._**

 ** _¿Doble moral?_**

 ** _Fans de Fuwa lo agreden por su ruptura con su esposa._**

 ** _Infidelidad: ¿Un motivo?_**

 ** _Kyouko desaparece._**

Y sin mirar atrás, ella fue en busca de una nueva vida.

* * *

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Guilty es una historia un poco alejada de lo que es LME pero se hará mención de ella a menos en un principio. Con una trama AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] con lo que pienso, un notable (OoC) [Out of Chapter (Fuera de personaje)]

Summary: Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidad. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren?

* * *

 ** _Guilty._**

* * *

Ya en Kyoto, ella se encargó de buscar una casa que estuviera retirada de las grandes poblaciones y encontró una, tenía los requisitos que ella necesitaba. Después de llagar a un acuerdo con la inmobiliaria, decidió comprar un coche y dirigirse allí.

Había descubierto que en la zona sólo había otra propiedad habitada por dos hombres, el dueño era un misterio para todos, se decía que era huraño y un sin fin de comentarios acerca del pobre hombre que lo servía.

Kyoko tuvo tan mala suerte que al ir manejando dos de los neumáticos se desinflaron.

Fastidiada, molesta y un sin fin de emociones contradictorias no hicieron más que ponerla peor, su móvil no tenía cobertura.

Su coche estaba en medio de la nada. No había más casas cerca y aún faltaba un kilómetro aproximadamente para llegar a la casa de su huraño vecino.

Tomó la cartera y se aseguro de cerrar bien su coche y empezar a caminar. Después de caminar y ya ver la casa, corrió hasta ella.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? Hola—Dijo golpeando la perta de madera suavemente.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita?—Escucho la voz de un hombre.

—A mi coche se le estropearon dos neumáticos y quisiera que me ayude...—La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con anteojos.

—Puede pasar...

—Muchas gracias pero...—El hombre negó.

—Es mejor que pase la noche aquí. Se pondrá frío dentro de poco y no es recomendable andar así de noche—Le dijo.

—¿No es una molestia?—El hombre negó.

—La persona para que trabajo se la pasa en su cuarto, despacho o a fuera... Yo hablaré con él.—Ella asintió pasando para la casa.

La casa era hermosa, bien mantenida y acogedora.

—¿Puedo hablar con el dueño de la casa? No quiero ser una molestia—Lo que ella no notó fue la mirada de alguien fija en ella.

—Veré si quiere recibirla.—Este hombre hizo una reverencia y salio de allí.

—Gracias.

Ella se quedó allí, observando su entorno, como era aquella casa...

—Dijo Yashiro-san que usted quiere hablar conmigo—Kyoko se volteo para mirarlo de frente y perdió el aliento aunque lo supo disimular bien.

Aquel hombre vestía pantalón negro y camisa blanca, parecía que había estado acostado durmiendo.

—Señor, quisiera pedirle su ayuda. Compre la casa que esta más adelante y dos de las ruedas de mi coche se han estropeado—No podía dejar de ver aquel cabello rubio que cubría su cara en la parte izquierda y el único ojo que podía ver era de un intenso verde. Simplemente hermoso.

—Será mejor que pase aquí la noche—Dijo sin mayor expresión que mover los labios para hablar.—Soy Hizuri Kuon.

—Fu...—Negó con la cabeza, maldita costumbre adquirida en aquellos malditos cuatro años—Me llamo Kyoko.

—Encantado, Yashiro le dirá en dónde está su cuarto—Le informó—Siéntase como en su casa.

Kyoko no pudo evitar observar-lo.

—Ya he cenado pero haré que Yashiro le sirva algo de comer.

—Gracias—Ella se sintió intimidada.

—Dijo que compró la casa...

—Etto... Si, es que decidí dejar la vida de Tokyo y poder estar o tratar de estar en paz—Dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Es usted sola?

—Si, solo soy yo—El hombre la miró asombrado y preocupado.

—Pero, este lugar no es para que una mujer viva—Ella le sonrió.

—Es un lugar en donde nadie podrá encontrarme.

—¿Escapa de algo?—Ella lo observó un momento.

—¿Y usted? Yo quiero volver a empezar. Me divorcié de mi esposo, cinco años a la basura. Dejé mi profesión y ahora quiero comenzar de nuevo.

—Espero que sea capaz de tolerar la vida en el campo...

—Yo también. Odiaría volver a Tokio—Ambos se miraron sin expresión alguna.

—¿Qué hacía en Tokio?—Demasiada curiosidad.

—Era actriz, lo que he dejado al menos por un tiempo.

—Yashiro-san ya le preparo su comida, si me permite—Le dijo señalando un pasillo que la llevaría directamente a un comedor.—Mañana me encargaré yo mismo de su coche, como habrá podido notar, aquí o hay teléfonos y es muy complicado comunicarse con el exterior.

—No se preocupe. Creo que es un hermoso lugar si lo que uno quiere es desaparecer—Ella lo vio con curiosidad, todo ese hombre era atrayente, sensual.

¿Cómo podía estar tan sólo? No, era imposible.

Después de comer, él la acompañó para su recamara.

—Espero que pueda descansar—Había dicho para desaparecer de inmediato.

La luz era tenue, con la chimenea encendida. La habitación era matrimonial, espaciosa y hermosa.

Durmió durante toda la noche y se sintió en paz como si estuviese en casa, algo que jamás le había pasado en ningún otro lugar.

Al despertar, el coche ya estaba allí, arreglado y preparada para que ella pudiera seguir su camino.

Agradeció a sus amigos o conocidos recientemente y siguió su camino, sabía que quizás sus vidas se cruzarían más pronto de lo debido.

Su casa era lo esperado y pensó en lo feliz que sería en su nuevo hogar. Si, muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus reviews. Aquí el siguiente capítulo.

Enjoy.

* * *

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Guilty es una historia un poco alejada de lo que es LME pero se hará mención de ella a menos en un principio. Con una trama _**AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)]**_ con lo que pienso, un notable _ **(OoC) [Out of Chapter (Fuera de personaje)]**_

 ** _Summary:_** Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidad. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren?

* * *

 ** _Guilty._**

* * *

Kyoko observó detenidamente su entorno, estaba emocionada, una nueva vida, nuevo aire. Comenzar de nuevo.

Sacó sus llaves desde su bolso de mano, reviso todo y entro a la casa, decidió mantener esa decoración, a-personal, ninguna fotografía, cuadros abstractos y oscuros, el misterio era algo propio de aquella casa y de cierta forma le parecía enigmática con un poder tal que podría sumergirla mucho más allá de lo que de verdad querría ir.

Aquellas escaleras la llevaron directamente a los pasillos de la planta alta, aquello parecía un laberinto a simple vista. Era la viva imagen de la soledad.

Los cuartos no eran como otros que había visto antes, eran más como un cuarto moderno. Podría ser que no tenía señal en su móvil, sin Internet pero con tener luz le pareció suficiente.

Era increíble lo que había hecho la mudanza y el decorador de interiores que había contratado, siguiendo sus gustos, pero lo que aún no veía era su habitación, el cuarto principal.

Camino despacio y sin prisa, había pedido que sea decorado como una habitación de un melodrama en el cual había participado, de cierta forma era algo desde su punto de vista romántico, un cuarto en el cual podría tener intimidad con un amante pero aquí no había amante alguno. Una cama matrimonial de cuatro poste, con dosal... Un cuarto decorado con los tonos negro y rojo. Las sábanas blancas.

Todo aquello la hacía ruborizar... Bajo de nuevo para dirigirse a su coche, descargo las maletas de a poco para llevarla a su cuarto, con todos sus pertenencias acomodadas nuevamente tuvo que hacer el mismo recorrido, la nevera estaba llena como la alacena.

Por último, guardó su coche en el garage, decidió tomar una ducha o un baño. Necesitaba relajarse. Se relajó en aquella tina con agradable agua caliente que le provocaba una sensación agradable, de infinito placer.

Al salir del cuarto de baño se vistió con un pequeño short, una remera y un abrigo negro, con botas que le llegaban a las rodillas del mismo color. Al sentarse en frente al espejo, siguió con peiarse. Secó su cabello. Con las yema de sus dedos hizo masaje en su rostro, eran ejercicios de yoga facial que relajaban sus facciones.

Tomó la base y se puso en su rostro, el polvo compacto. Delineando sus labios con lápiz labial, no exagerando demasiado... Delineo bien sus ojos, encargándose de dar a sus bonitos ojos una mirada profunda con sombras oscuras. Sin olvidarse del rubor de sus mejillas.

Salió de la casa y caminó por su extensa propiedad, necesitaba tomar aire puro. Si, esto era perfecto, lo que necesitaba.

Volvió a su casa y se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre.

—¿Hizuri-san?—Preguntó gratamente sorprendida.

—Buen día, Kyoko-san— Saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

Kyoko nerviosa se acerco rápidamente a la puerta, buscando su llave en el bolso con tan mala suerte que se le cayeron, cuando intentó levantar-las sus dedos rozaron los de él, provocando-le pequeñas descargas de corriente por su cuerpo, retiro la mano de inmediato y él la imito, eso la llevó a preguntarse, ¿Habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? De inmediato lo negó, observó de nuevo a la llave y se apresuro a tomarla, él no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¿Ha salido a pasear?— Aquel hombre tenía una mirada oscura, ella se estremeció. Lo suponía, era un hombre peligroso.

—Si, he querido tomar un poco de aire fresco— Le sonrió—¿Quiere pasar?

—Gracias—Ella siguió caminando y él la seguía.

Se quitó el abrigo, al igual que él. Se encargó de colgar las prendas en una percha.

—¿Fue a pasear así?—Kyoko se estremeció, aquel tono era como un reclamo. Le gustaba escucharle decir a él, se oía tan posesivo.

—Si—Dijo nerviosa.

—Pudo haberse golpeado el pie.—Kyoko lo miró fascinada.

—No es nada, estoy acostumbrada a estas "trampas mortales"—Le dijo divertida pero a él no le hizo gracia—¿Quiere té o café?

—Un té sería perfecto.—Ella fue a hacer el té para ambos y al volver lo vio admirando la decoración.

—Es sorprendente lo que hizo con este lugar—Ella sonrió.

—No lo hice yo, pero pedí específicamente que lo hicieran así—Él se volteó a mirarla tan estoico como siempre.

—Quedó perfecta.

—Muchas gracias Hizuri-san.—Tomaron el té en silencio.

Kyoko se sintió nerviosa, aquella presencia la ponía de los nervios. Él era imponente, varonil.

—Puedo ver que se las esta arreglando sola—dijo complacido.

—Eso trato, es un lugar perfecto. Lo que más me gusta es la vista, el paisaje.— Sonrió sonrojándose un poco, él no dejo de mirarla. Maravillandose con aquella hermosa mujer.

—Es muy hermoso—Ella se atrevió a mirarlo, aún con una parte de su rostro cubierto, se veía que en parte él la deseaba. ¿Sería así con toda mujer que conociera?

Su tono de voz estaba más ronco, sus ojos oscurecidos, Kyoko nerviosa, cruzo sus largar y hermosas piernas en un intento de no salir corriendo. Aunque al parecer él pudo leer entre lineas el temor en ella y lo malinterpreto, pensando qe lo creía peligroso en otro sentido.

Kyoko no pudo más que reconocer para ella abiertamente que aunque recién conocía a aquel hombre, lo deseaba y mucho. Por primera vez deseaba a un hombre que no era Sho, no era su ex marido.

—Creo que debo irme—Dijo él levantándose de golpe de su lugar— Sólo quería ver cómo se encontraba. Gracias por el té.

Ella lo acompaño en silencio, encargandose de que no se le olvidara el abrigo.

Sin darse cuenta, ella rosó su torso y él reaccionó presionando-la contra la puerta, poniendo una de sus piernas para abrir las de ella.

Kyoko respiró con dificultar, más le pedía a gritos silenciosos que le besara, él agacho su postura, ante su acto ella cerro sus ojos. Espero un beso que nunca llegó.

—Perdoname. No se que me paso. De verdad, lo siento—Dijo Kuon.

Él se alejó liberándola, salió como alma que la llevaba "el diablo" como dicen algunos, se veía furioso, Kyoko cerró avergonzada la puerta. Se apoy en esa puerta y sus piernas temblaban.

—¿Tan desagradable le parezco, Hizuri-san?—Pregunto al aire con el orgullo herido.

Nunca antes un hombre la había rechazado... Nunca. ¿Quién era él para ser el primero? Y ¿Quién era ella para permitir caer rendida por él?

Si, su deseo era grande pero su deseo mayor.

Al recuperarse de su tormentosa sorpresa, corrió a su cuarto para refugiarse allí.

Como un acto de rabieta de niña caprichosa, no quiso bajar... Mirar esa parte de la sala la hacía sentir vergüenza y furia. Había sido rechazada.

Y precisamente por aquel que había hecho que se encendiera como una hoguera.

* * *

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por los reviews._

* * *

 ** _Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

Guilty es una historia un poco alejada de lo que es LME pero se hará mención de ella a menos en un principio. Con una trama AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] con lo que pienso, un notable (OoC) [Out of Chapter (Fuera de personaje)]

 ** _Summary:_** Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidar. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren?

* * *

 ** _Guilty._**

* * *

¿Es un poder humano olvidar? Porque ahora mismo quiero borrar el maldito episodio de mi mente. Quiero poder hacerlo. Pase verguenza, mucha verguenza. Tanto que no pude dormir. ¿Qué le pasaba al hombre? ¿Acaso era tarado? Sólo eres humana y los humanos nos equivocamos, repetidas veces. Pero sería genial que esa sensación desapareciera por completo. Quiero borrar esa escena de mi mente, la próxima vez que lo vea será como si nunca hubiera pasado eso entre nosotros, borraré eso de mi mente, borrarlo por completo.

Esa noche no pude dormir, la primer noche en mi nueva casa y no pude, dormí apenas unos minutos y volví a despertar. ¿Cómo es que este hombre me quitaba el sueño?

No, olvidaré su casi beso, olvidaré que quise ese casi beso, olvidaré que mi cuerpo reaccionó ante un completo desconocido. Me levanté antes de que amaneciera, hice mi cama, divague entre mis tormentosos recuerdos y me llevaba a hacerme otra pregunta: ¿De verdad vine aquí para relajarme o vine a vivir un tormento?

Ignorar al vecino, genial idea. Tan sólo si no fuera una de las dos personas que tenía más cerca y el otro era su empleado. Bueno, pasaba de estar con Shotaro en las llamas para venir a Kyoto y caer en las brazas. Poco a poco sentí volverme loca. Quise gritar, gritar por todo lo que pasaba. No podía un simple hombre revolucionar a una mujer como yo.

Ni siquiera pude consultarlo con la almohada. Me bañe, me cambie. Me puse las "armas mortales" que eran mis botas con tacón. Y así salí, luego de maquillarme. Me subí en el auto, recorrí todo el camino. Vi su casa, pasé por allí y no me importo. Quise estar un momento en un lugar en donde no estuviera él.

Después de todo un día de estar paseando, decidí volver a casa, no sin antes cargar combustible. Checar que las ruedas estuvieran bien y arreglar la rueda mala.

Llegue a casa feliz, había conseguido despejar mi mente, relajarme. Me vi feliz. Recorrí mi casa con mi mirada y supe que hoy seria una noche tranquila. Por fin dormir con tranquilidad. Baje la comida preparada que había comprado, el refresco. Salí sonriendo y pensé ver algo, algo que no me gustó. Ni me sorprendió.

—¿Hay alguien allí?—Pregunté.

No obtuve respuesta. Pensé que sólo era mi imaginación, haciéndome bromas pesadas.

—Kyoto definitivamente me esta volviendo loca—Dije algo divertida y terminé riéndome.—Ahora a descansar luego de un día genial.

Abrí mi casa y encendí las luces para quitarme mi abrigo, comí y luego me fui a descansar. Necesitaba hacerlo. Aunque antes me quite el maquillaje y me di un baño. Salí solo con la toalla pero como siempre me sentí observada y eso me hizo estremecer pero no de miedo.

Dormí sin preocupaciones y decidí que a la mañana me levanté tarde. Hice mi rutina del día anterior.

Volví a desayunar cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Feliz salí de casa y con mis "armas mortales" decidí salir. Para mi sorpresa, llegue a un río. Me acerque al agua y pude ver peces, sonreí. Me sentí como una niña.

—Puede caerse al agua—Escuche que alguien me decía. Era él.

—Gracias por la advertencia.—Le dije sin nada más.

—Ayer fui a su casa pero no estaba—Lo noté preocupado.

—Fui a pasear en coche.—Dije sin mirarle y sonriendo.

—¿Sé divirtió?

—Mucho, todo el día fuera... Realmente fui a buscar una computadora... Sonreí—Pero algo me empezo a molestar.—¿Qué fue a hacer a mi casa?

Lo noté preocupado, era algo que quería decirme pero no sabía cómo.

—Fui a ver cómo se encontraba—Yo lo miré incrédula.

—¿Por qué tendría que haber estado mal?—Él negó.

—Me quedé preocupado por la confusión del otro día.—Yo sonreí falsamente.

—No se preocupe. Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme—Le dije respetuosamente.

—¿Esta molesta por algo?—Yo negué.

—Es que quiero empezar un nuevo proyecto. Hasta hace poco era actriz y quiero volver a trabajar—Sonreí.

—¿Y qué es eso que quiere hacer?— Me preguntó.

— Es un secreto. Si me permite, quiero volver a casa—Le dije sonriendo, aparentando una felicidad que no sentía.

Quise seguir caminando, pero en una piedra pise mal y me torcí el tobillo. Caí y unos brazos me levantaron. Era él, sosteniendome y para no dejarme caer.

—¿Esta bien?—Me preguntó preocupado.

—Si, estoy perfecta. Gracias por ayudarme—Aunque me costaba un poco caminar me bajé he hice unos pasos para ver si podía pisar.

—La acompaño—Quise negarme pero él gano.

Yo no podía caminar por el momento sola. Mi pie dolía y se estaba empezando a hinchar.

¡Malditas armas mortales! Justo me pasaba esto cuando él estaba aqui.

* * *

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Lamento no haber puesto sus nombres de usuarios. Estoy preparando una fiesta infantil y tengo poco tiempo. Lamento los HORRORES de ortografía que pueda contener esta historia._**

Guilty es una historia un poco alejada de lo que es LME pero se hará mención de ella a menos en un principio. Con una trama AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] con lo que pienso, un notable (OoC) [Out of Chapter (Fuera de personaje)]

Summary: Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidar. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren?

* * *

 ** _Guilty._**

* * *

 _—Le digo de verdad, Hizuri-san... Me encuentro perfecta—Dijo entrando a mi casa._

 _—No lo creo, usted sigue de obstinada y usando esas trampas mortales. Podría haberse golpeado peor—Dijo un poco serio._

 _—Pero, ya en casa estaré más cómoda—Él entendiendo por fin el mensaje me dejo al lado de la escalera._

 _—Entonces podrá subir sóla estás escalera—Sonreí triunfal, he pasado peores y seguí trabajando._

 _—Pues cla... ¡Ah!—Oh, por todo lo sagrado, ¿Cómo es que un pequeño y simple golpe dolía tanto? Ni un paso más pude hacer ya que me tambalee._

 _—Se lo dije—Me dijo para ayudarme a subir, evitando que yo pisara._

 _Me incomodaba esta situación, ¿Ahora qué?_

 _—¡Pero qué!—Chillé._

 _Él muy maldito me cargo en sus brazos como si yo fuese un saco de patatas. ¿Podía ser esto más humillante?_

 _—Es muy lenta...—Lo miré mal, ¿Por qué tuve que aferrarme a su cuello?_

 _—No pedí su ayuda._

 _—Pero me necesita._

 _—No._

 _—Si._

 _—No._

 _—Claro que si._

 _—No, de seguro tiene que hacer algo más. ¿Y desde cuando sale tanto de su casa? Yashiro-san dijo que usted no suele salir mucho—Le respondí._

 _—últimamente he salido bastante..._

 _—¿Por qué? —¿Qué hizo que este hombre saliera de su fortaleza?_

 _—Por usted...—Me quedé de piedra._

 _—¿Por mi?_

 _—Verá, no es normal que una mujer decida venir a vivir sola aquí..._

 _—No soy una muñequita de porcelana. Usted lo piensa, ¿No?—Lo vi arrugar una ceja. ¡Maldición!_

 _—¿Ahora por dónde?—Estaba tan furiosa que no le entendí._

 _—¿Por donde qué?—Era oficial. Me puse de mal humor._

 _—¿Qué pasillo debo tomar para llevarla a su cuarto?_

 _—Siga derecho, doble a la izquierda, mi cuarto es la cuarta puerta a la...—Lo vi sorprendida... él estaba girando ya la perilla de la puerta de la derecha.—¿Cómo supo que este era mi cuarto?_

 _—Usted me lo dijo..._

 _—No le dije que era la cuarta puerta a la derecha..._

 _—Lo supuse... Del lado izquierdo solo hay tres...—¡Por Kami-sama! Este hombre pensará que soy paranoica, estúpida.—Además la puerta está entre-abierta._

 _—Claro.—Dije. No quería que algo "más inteligente" saliera de mi boca._

 _Lo sentí detenerse abruptamente, lo miré y me dí cuenta que estaba admirando la decoración de mi cuarto._

 _— ¿Hizuri-san? ¿Sucede algo?—Le noté algo nervioso. ¿Ahora qué?_

 _—N-Nada—Reí. ¿Estaría bien intentar seducirlo?_

 _—¿Puede llavar-me a la cama?_

 _—¿Cómo dijo?— Lo miré haciéndome la que no entendía._

 _—Si puede acercarme a la cama—Lo noté tenso—¿Le sucede algo, Hizuri-san?_

 _—No, nada.—Me acercó a la cama. Fue muy delicado al dejarme allí.—¿Necesita algo más?_

 _— Si, podría alcanzarme el piyama. Esta en el primer cajón del medio. Es el color negro.—Sonreí. Tendría que caer._

 _Benditos conjuntos de lencería, hagan que este hombre caiga aquí._

 _—E-Esto—Oh, si. Eso.—Tomé._

 _Me los dió como si quemaran. El piyama consistía en un conjunto de ropa interior, con transparencias. Y una pequeña capa transparente._

 _—Creo que esperaré afuera—Lo vi salir casi corriendo y me reí. De algo había servido, ¿No?_

 _Me quite la ropa despacio y luego de cambiarme le dije que podía entrar. Lo vi palidecer, me encontró con el "piyama" muy sexy... En realidad era un conjunto de aquellos que no duran puestos toda una noche. Aquellos para ocasiones especiales y que nunca antes había usado._

 _Me dio la espalda de inmediato y de paso, para no espantar-le, me puse a bata._

 _—Hizuri-san, ¿Esta bien?—Lo vi acercarse a mi ya que había hecho el intento de levantarme.—No estará con fiebre... Lo he notado muy sonrojado._

 _—Deje de jugar conmigo—Murmuró entre dientes._

 _—Pero, si usted me trajo y se ha quedado—Le dije con una sonrisa._

 _—Porque trato de ser un caballero..._

 _—Ya no hay de esos..._

 _—Yo si la respeto..._

 _—Pues, gracias Hizuri-san. Sus atenciones son muy valoradas._

 _Me sorprendió que me besara de imprevisto, nuestros dientes chocaron con violencia. Me vi a mi misma apresurada, queriendo quitar aquella camisa. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrer mi cuello, él estaba excitado y yo, empapada._

 _Kami-sama, ¿Donde hacen hombres así?_

 _Le quite la camisa y él volvió a huir de mi. Pero no hizo falta a qué preguntará por qué lo hacía. Yo simplemente estaba sorprendida, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho tenía una cicatriz._

 _Sin verme a la cara, tomo su camisa y se marcho._

 _Esa cicatriz... No podía ser. ¿Quién podría haberle disparado? Y directo al corazón._

 _¿Quién? ¿Por qué?_

* * *

Continuará.

En estos días continuaré los otros fics. La inspiración está pero me falta tempo.

Saludos. Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Guilty es una historia un poco alejada de lo que es LME pero se hará mención de ella a menos en un principio. Con una trama AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] con lo que pienso, un notable (OoC) [Out of Chapter (Fuera de personaje)]

 ** _Summary:_** Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidar. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren?

* * *

 ** _Guilty._**

* * *

Simplemente no lo comprendía. ¿Huía de mi por su cicatriz? Me levanté de la cama para ir detrás de él pero lamentablemente no pude ya que mi pie no me permitió hacer mayor esfuerzo ni apresurarme para darle alcance.

Escuché como cerró la puerta de golpe que hizo que me estremeciera. No podía entenderlo.

¿Le daba vergüenza que yo pudiera ver su cicatriz? ¿Era eso? En un hombre una cicatriz debía ser una marca de guerra o victoria, ¿No? Para estar orgulloso. Pero, algo de ello lo afectaba.

Sabía que era algo quizás doloroso, no era más que un recuerdo doloroso el cual él preferiría olvidar. Y yo quizás había hecho que recordara todos sus demonios.

Por más que pensé y pensé, busqué algo en mi mente, imaginando-me su historia pero no pude. Aunque quise ponerme en su lugar, no pude.

Mi pie volvió a doler, mucho más... No tuve más opción que volver a mi habitación. Siempre cometiendo errores, siempre haciendo cosas que no debo. Más que una ayuda me había vuelto una carga. Esto era lo que tanto quería evitar. Odiaba ser una carga.

Decidí dejarlo estar, era mejor para ese hombre que estuviera lejos de mi y yo vine aquí a quedarme para estar sola. Necesitaba soledad y con él cerca no era soledad.

Esperé a que mi pie estuviera completamente curado para volver a salir, ni aun con lo que paso antes logro amendentrarme. Seguí usando mis "armas mortales" o mis "trampas mortales" como quieran llamarle.

Un mes pasó de ese incidente, ya podía andar, hasta correr con mis zapatos. Aunque ahora decidí usar plataforma, por un tiempo. Y con el frío que empezaba ha hacer, decidí usar las botas.

No era una mujer que presumiera de lo que tenía, tampoco de las horas que pasaba comprando.

En frente de mi ordenador, estuve intentando hacer algo que no fuera divagar, no tenía Internet, no lo necesitaba... Pero aunque quise escribir algo, simplemente no pude hacerlo.

No sabía qué era lo que quería más, si escapar de ese hombre o escapar del ojo mediático. Cansada cerré el ordenador para poder dormir. Mi rutina era la de siempre, evitando a toda costa pasear.

Un día decidí ir a la ciudad y estar una semana allí, así lo hice... Me sorprendí gratamente de que uno de los últimos días que estuve allí, Takarada Lory, Sebastián y una cariñosa María se reunieran conmigo.

Esta no era toda la sorpresa, al menos Sebastián y Takarada Lory me acompañan unos días a mi nueva casa. Si, esto al menos por un tiempo sería divertido.

—¿Es aquí en donde vives, Kyoko-chan?—Me pregunto al mirar a la casa de mis vecinos.

—No, es la casa de mis vecinos—Dije sin prestarle mucha importancia.—Mi casa está más adelante.

—¿Tienes vecinos, Kyoko-chan?—Lo vi entrar en un trance estilo fangirl —¿Ellos saben quien eres?

—No lo saben. No me interesa que los descubran, yo también puedo tener mis secretos—Le dije cansada.

—¿Tuviste algún problema con tus vecinos?—¿Por qué se le ocurre preguntarme eso? Justo ahora.

—No, ni contacto tengo con ellos...

—¿Ellos?—Yo y mi bocota.

—Si, la primera noche aquí, tuve un problema con dos neumáticos... En fin, tuve que recurrir a la hospitalidad de mis vecinos—Dije esperando terminar el asunto allí.

—¿Te quedaste sola en una casa de desconocidos y encima con dos hombres?—Lory me miró como si de repente una cabeza más estuviera brotando de mi.

—Eso es lo que dije...

—Una dama en peligro y dos hombres dispuestos a ayudarle...—Lory había empezado a divagar una de sus fantasiosas historias que rondaban en su mente—... Al final, él da muerte a su rival y rescata a su amada, Kyoko-chan...

—¿Yo seré la protagonista de todas tus locuras?—Él me miró mal.

—No es una locura, es una historia de amor entre un hombre y una bella mujer, que se adoran y pecan a niveles insospechables ya que la sociedad nada sabe porque ellos están lejos...

—De verdad, estar muy atento a los papeles que hacen tus subordinados en tv te está afectando. —Dije deteniendo mi coche ya que había llegado a casa—Saca las ideas románticas de esa cabeza...

—¿Por qué?—Me preguntaba al imitarme bajando del coche.

—El romance ya no es para mi...—Dije y al instante llegó Sebastian en el coche que habían alquilado.—Ya deje esa etapa en el pasado.

—Pero...— Vi que sus ojos volvían a brillar, cegando-me—Una mujer que no cree volver a amar, encuentra a su amado ideal en un lugar insospechado, un romance salvaje que hace ruborizar hasta al más playboy de los hombre. Fuego, pasión, deseo...

—¡Ay! Eres imposibles...—Por suerte no trajo a ningún comité consigo. Lo deje en su trance para ingresar a la casa.

—Ya te vi, Kyoko-chan... Tu eres la actriz.

Si, ese era Takarada Lory... Y yo ya estaba empezando a lamentar el momento en que lo invite a conocer mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias por sus reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Guilty es una historia un poco alejada de lo que es LME pero se hará mención de ella a menos en un principio. Con una trama AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] con lo que pienso, un notable (OoC) [Out of Chapter (Fuera de personaje)]

Summary: Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidar. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren?

* * *

 ** _Guilty._**

* * *

Vi que Lory sacaba de una maleta cientos de revistas, no quise ni preguntar pero me imaginaba lo que era aquello. Ignore sus intentos de hacerme caer ante aquellas portadas y al parecer "Jugosas" noticias.

—En esta te llaman "La Nueva Cenicienta"—Yo escupí el jugo que estaba tomando.

—¿Me comparan con ese saco de boxeo emocional?—Pregunté totalmente horrorizada.

— Antes te gustaban las princesas...—No pude evitarlo y rodé mis ojos, un desagradable hábito adquirido in-voluntariamente de mi ex-molestia.

—Antes también creía en el amor...

—Después de lo que pasaste creo comprenderlo, pero... ¿Por qué meterse con las princesas de Disney?—Exagero demasiado su berrinche, lo que hizo que me riera.

—Pregunta lo que pienso de ellos...

—Por Disney podrías empezar...—Era un desafío y lo sabía bien.

—Distorsionan por completo, arruinando las percepciones y expectativas de las niñas sobre el amor... Al menos sus películas...—Dije ignorando el horror en sus ojos.

—Cenicienta...

—Como dije, es un saco de boxeo emocional... Pero, Las ideas de Disney son completamente ridículas. ¿Qué tan loca está una mujer para arruinarlo todo por un hombre y sentarse a esperar que a rescaten? Esa es la trama en la mayoría de sus obras. Volviendo a Cenicienta, ¿Por qué no ir en busca del Príncipe Encantador cuando supo que la buscaba? Bueno, no a ella, sino a la loca que usa zapatos de cristal. ¿Quién carajo hace semejante estupidez? Agh, espero que no sea contagioso.—Sebastian dejó caer la bandeja que traía el té. Se disculpó y se puso a ordenar todo. Aunque Lory casi estaba llorando.

—La bella y la bestia. Debes admitir que es un amor que ve más allá de la frívola belleza...

—No tuvieron imaginación para ese título... Ya se, "La leyenda del síndrome de estocolmo", es perfecto—Lory decaía cada vez más— Sólo es preparar al rebaño para el matadero.

—¿Rebaño?—Sonreí.

—Las niñas...

—¿El matadero?

—Matrimonio por conveniencia... Matrimonio arreglado.— Le quite importancia.

— ¿La Sirenita?

—¿Qué clase de idiota vende su alma al océano? Además por un hombre que conoció cinco segundo atrás, quería una oportunidad, pero no era una oportunidad con seguridad, puedes mirar cualquiera de sus versiones, todas apestan. Tanto si se queda o no con el chico.

—Blancanieves...

— ¡Agh! Es a la que más detesto. Es sólo una SIRVIENTA glorificada por los enanos, su único poder es su belleza, a mi parecer es materialista. Pero, solo es la historia de dos mujeres que se disputan el puesto a "Miss universo"... Como aquellas locas que están dispuestas a todo por ser coronadas...—Dije asqueada— La pusieron en un ataúd de cristal cuando murió. "Es tan hermosa que debemos ponerla en un ataúd transparente, aunque esté muerta, está pasable a los ojos de siete pequeños hombres". Príncipe pervertido... ¿A qué clase de mierda pervertido se le da la necrofilia? ¿Besaría a una persona muerta? ¡Jamás!

— Mulán.

—No es princesa, es una heroína.

—Salvó China.

—No viene de sangre real como las otras perdedoras. Pero, salva al general y este crápula cómo se lo agradece... Yo te lo diré, dejándola sola en aquellas montañas nevadas y aún convaleciente por haber sido apuñalada, sólo por descubrir que es una mujer.

—¿Qué hicieron contigo, Kyoko-chan?—Preguntó subiéndole a su berrinche.—La princesa y el sapo.

—La gente miraba por encima de su hombro porque ella todo lo que proponía lo conseguía. Deja algo como un mensaje de que tienes que hacer lo que sea para conseguir aquello que quieres, hasta besar a un sapo, traduce ese inocente mensaje a la realidad y puede decirme que queda en la mente de las niñas...

—El jorobado de Notre-Dame.

—Disney si que las tuvo bien puesta al hacer aquello. Prácticamente, Frollo tuvo un concierto completo sólo por el hecho de querer tirarse a Esmeralda y esa perra, dejo a Quasimodo por el chico lindo.—Dije doblemente asqueada.

—¡Kyoko-chan! ¿Qué hicieron contigo?—Lloriqueo abrazándome como si el mundo se fuese a terminar.

—Perdón, no sabía que estaba ocupada—Escuché hablar a él casi con reproche, podría jurar que era reproche aquello que escuche en su voz. ¿Qué hacía Kuon aquí?

—Hizuri-san... ¿Necesita algo?—Pregunté apresuradamente al liberarme de Lory.

— Si está ocupada puedo esperar...

—No se preocupe...

— Odette...—Dijo Lory ignorando a la visita.

—De tantas cualidades que posee una mujer, lo único que ve el príncipe es su belleza, sólo como un mero objeto para adornar... El resto de mi opinión prefiero reservarme-la.— Lory recién vio al visitante.

—¿Y usted es?—Pregunto como un perro guardián que estaba pronto a saltar a la yugular.

—Es mi vecino, quien dije que me ayudó al quedarme a medio camino...

— Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija... Pero, no entiendo a esta chica, ¿Quien se queda en casa de dos desconocidos?

—¿Está agradeciendo o reclamando?—Pregunté divertida.

—Es que una doncella japonesa...

—No nací ni me crié en Japón—Dije restándole importancia.

—Ese fue un grave error de tus padres...

—Mis progenitores lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron... Es simple.—Dije algo cansada—¿Hizuri-san, desea algo para tomar?

— Si, gracias...—Murmuró apenas.

Por suerte, Sebastian ya venía con el café para la inesperada visita y no deje a esos dos sólos, de lo contrario de seguro aquí corerría sangre.

—¿Cual es su intención con Kyoko-chan?—Me atoré con mi propia saliva.

—¡Presidente!—Grité haciendo sobresaltar a tres imponentes hombres.

—Pero, Kyoko-chan...

—Pero nada...

—Soy como tu padre...

—Por eso mismo. Creo que ambos alguna vez vimos mal—Le dije recordando-le que había aprobado a Shotaro.

—Claro, por suerte ahora traigo mis lentes—Murmuró para colocarlos en su lugar allí mismo.

Miró al hombre bien, volteó a mirarme con una gran sonrisa y con un pulgar arriba, como diciéndome que era una buena elección y que o aprobaba.

—¡Presidente!—Debía detenerlo o pronto estaríamos planeando mi segunda boda.

—Bueno, Sebastian y yo nos vamos a pasear...—Dijo obligando a Sebastian a tomar su chaqueta para dirigirse a la puerta—Lo dejamos SÓLOS, pero estaremos cerca...

Me moría de la vergüenza, ¿En qué pensaba al traerlo aquí?

— ¿Necesitaba algo, Hizuri-san?—Le pregunte cuando me tranquilice.

Aunque lo vi un poco divertido, eso de pronto desapareció y vi que me miraba con seriedad.

—¿Cuánto quiere por esta propiedad?—Me preguntó de pronto.

—No está a la venta—Murmuré de pronto furiosa.

¿Qué le sucedía a este hombre?. My God.

—Todo el mundo tiene un precio...

—¿Cual es el suyo? —Pregunte para provocarlo.

—No estoy a la venta.

—Hablaba de su propiedad, yo puedo comprar su propiedad sin problema alguno.

—Tampoco está a la venta.—Murmuró molesto.

—Creo que ahora nos entendemos—Le dije enfrentandome a su mirada.

—¿No se irá?

—No. ¿Y usted?—Él negó.

—Es la mujer más necia que conozco.

—Gracias...

—No era un halago...

—Lo sé—Sonreí soberbia.

— No puedo con usted—Murmuró molesto y se disponía a irse.—Pero sabe en donde vivo si cambia de opinión.

—Lo mismo digo, Kuon.—Le dije y su mirada se volvió completamente oscura.

Le sonreí.

—Lo acompaño...

—Conozco el camino...—Me dijo de muy mal modo.

Me apresure y fui a abrir la puerta, haciendo contacto con su mano y sintiendo esa corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, lo mismo que él. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Vi que se puso a mi altura observando mi boca. Cuando nuestros labios estaban por rosar-se, aparte mi boca de la suya con la soberbia sonrisa anterior, avisando-le que sabía que aunque quería evitarme, me deseaba más de lo que podía admitir con sus propias palabras.

—Que tenga un buen día, Hizuri-san—Murmure para dejar un beso casto en su mejilla.

Él salió de allí furioso y frustrado. Cerré la puerta y me recargue en contra de ella. No permitiría que quisiera comprar mi casa, este era mi hogar ahora, nadie lo cambiara.

Escuche murmullos desde atrás.

—Sebastian, mantente en silencio...

—Lory, es el único que está hablando... ¿Quién le dio permiso para espiarme?

—Kyoko-chan, ese hombre muere por ti...

—Tanto que quiere comprar mi casa...

—Pero...

—Quiere deshacerse de mi... Pero, antes de deshago de él...

—¿Lo mataras, Kyoko-chan?—Gritó horrorizado.

—Yo hablo de comprar su casa, no de matarlo...

Era oficial... Los hombres me parecían molestos, muy molestos.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews. Lamente no contestarlos pero no tengo tiempo. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Guilty es una historia un poco alejada de lo que es LME pero se hará mención de ella a menos en un principio. Con una trama AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] con lo que pienso, un notable (OoC) [Out of Chapter (Fuera de personaje)]

Summary: Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidar. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren?

* * *

 ** _Guilty._**

* * *

Lory no volvió a insistir con que viera las revistas por suerte para mi, pero siempre dejaba una que otra a la vista. Las cuales ignoraba, no quería morder el anzuelo tan fácilmente, esta vez no lo haría.

Desde mi "discusión" con Kuon ya no volví a saber de él, así fueron pasando los días hasta que por fin pasaron tres meses desde que estaba viviendo en esta casa, para mi sorpresa, Lory aun seguía en mi casa, evitando volver a Tokio pero cada vez que podía, se dirigía a la ciudad más cercana para hablar con su hijo quien estaba a cargo de LME.

De sus excursiones con Sebastian, traía revistas de moda y todo lo relacionado con la farándula, pensaba que quería seguir intentado que yo sintiera algo de curiosidad y me aventurara hacia esas paginas de revistas del corazón.

Cada día las revistas eran más notorias y mas abundantes. Pero un día por fin sucedió algo que hizo que Lory quisiera irse.

—¿Esta seguro que quiere irse?—Le pregunté con algo de recelo, algo raro le sucedía a este hombre.

—Si, Kyoko-chan. Han surgido algunos problemas que solamente yo puedo solucionar—Decía mientras Sebastian seguía ordenando sus maleta y llevándolas al coche.

—Espero que tengan una pronta solución—Dijo sonriendo.

—Pero, estarás segura quedándote sola aquí... Esta casa es tan grande que creo que cualquiera podría perderse.

—Yo estaré bien. —Lory la miró frunciendo el ceño, no estando de acuerdo con ella.

—Distinto sería si ese hombre que esta loco por ti se quedara contigo...

—¡Presidente! Deja de una vez de lado sus ocurrencias...

—Pero.

—No, basta. No quiero ni oírle mencionar a ese hombre.—Dijo cruzando los brazos.

—No es bueno ni para el hombre como así también para la mujer estar solos, necesitan compañía y es por eso que se complementan mutuamente.—Dijo con ojos soñadores y creando un ambiente de fantasía en su mente.

—Claro. Si quisiera compañía, tranquilamente escogería la compañía de un perro—La burbuja de Lory y sus fantasías como así también ideas románticas para unir a Kyoko y al vecino se esfumaron.

—Esta bien—Murmuró, derrotado finalmente—Solo cuídate, hija. ¿Si? Promete que lo harás, Kyoko-chan.

—Prometo cuidarme, presidente—Sonrió para recibir un gran abrazo de despedida.

Al despedirse, Kyoko vio como el coche del presidente desaparecía finalmente, negó sonriendo, al volver a la comodidad de su casa, rió divertida. Su casa parecía uno de esos kioskos de revistas.

Kyoko volvió tranquilamente a su rutina diaria. Sus paseos, sus botas o zapatos taco aguja pero ahora le acompañaba una cámara de fotos, pero solo estaba en el terreno de su propiedad que era muy extenso y se encargaba de tomar fotografías de cosas que llamaban su atención.

Evitaba la tentación de las revistas, siempre en su ratos libres o descansos, decidía leer un libro.

Se sentía como en unas vacaciones sin fin. Pero sin un romance, todo el romance que podría tener se había esfumado con su malhumorado vecino la última vez que lo vio, no pudo evitar reír aun más. Recordar a aquel hombre la llenaba de una extraña sensación y hormigueo en ciertas partes de su ser que no creyó volver a experimentar.

Era sensaciones exquisitas, una mezcla de un ferviente deseo y el enojo que él le provocaba. Cosas que poco a poco había ido olvidando con su ex marido. Con Sho fue algo más costumbre que cariño, quizás el miedo de estar sola después de tanto tiempo sin una familia y aunque ella tenía a Lory y a la familia de este, Kyoko quería su propia familia, quería un esposo, un hijo, un bebé que llenara sus días de dicha y alegría pero eso no lo tuvo con Sho. Tal parecía que no lo tendría con nadie.

Y ahora, sola, aquí. Replanteándose en cámara lenta toda su historia.

Sonrió melancólica.

Un profundo suspiro abandono su ser, el anhelo en el era lo que nadie jamás comprendería.

Quizás nunca seria amada.

No fue nunca correspondida.

Y quizás su destino era estar sola, por el resto de su vida.

De pronto, en la soledad de su propiedad se encontró añorando que unos fuertes brazos la envolvieran y le crearan un refugio, que la aferraran a un calor humano, no solo por costumbre, era una ilusión, tal como la fantasía de que fuera real, en estos momentos era real.

—¿Es real?—Preguntó a la nada y no esperaba respuesta.

—Lo es—Escuchó esa voz tan conocida por ella. Era él. Kuon estaba allí y al parecer no era sólo n sueño.

Despertó de su sueño para encontrarse entre sus brazos, no lo comprendió muy bien. ¿Cuando se había quedado dormida? Pero no quiso preguntarle nada, él pareció entender el dilema de la joven.

—Te encontré dormida cerca de un árbol. Pensé que algo te había sucedido—La tranquilidad de sus primeras palabras pasaron a un tono de angustia que no pudo pasar desapercibida por Kyoko.—Me asustaste mucho.

—Lamento haberlo hecho, no fue mi intención.—Murmuró.

—Kyoko, no te alejes—Le pidió él.

Ella de pronto se encontró sorprendida ante esas palabras. ¿Era esto el verdadero sueño? Si era un sueño, quizás podría hacer una teoría...

—¿Por qué?—Dijo en apenas un murmullo.

—Ya no tengo fuerzas para estar lejos de ti, bien sabes que intente alejarte, pero con tu ausencia más presente estabas en mi mente...

—Pero... ¿Piensas que estando cerca de mi eso cambiará?—El temor inundó su alma. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Lo escuchó reír.

—No, todo lo contrario. Estando cerca de ti me siento un completo tonto...

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo por pensar que alejándome de ti podrían ser las cosas diferentes. Cada momento te veía, en todos. En mis pensamiento, en mis sueños. Todo me llevaba a ti.—Ella escuchó atentamente y su corazón latió rápidamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo pero sabía que era temprano para hablar de amor.

—¿Es esto acoso un sueño?—No podía creer que estaba sucediendo.

Su mirada cargada de un sin fin de emociones la dejó sin aliento. Podía verlo, él era sincero.

—¿Desearías que lo fuera?

—No. Quisiera que fuera real.

—Es real.

—¿Hasta cuando?—El temor en su voz fue notorio.

—El tiempo que tenga que durar—Murmuro él. Ella sintió mucho temor pero no se resistió cuando él por fin junto sus labios con los de ella, Kyoko se aferro a Kuon, deseando no despertar si eso era un sueño.

—Kuon.

—Kyoko.

Ambos rieron nerviosos.

—¿Qué me has hecho?—Le dijo ella en contra de sus labios.

—Eso debo preguntártelo a ti. Mujer, te necesito tanto...

Kyoko se sintió feliz, ¿Era eso acaso una declaración de amor? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Y ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Continuara.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa... Lamento la demora y ausencia. Sucede que estuve muy enferma, los síntomas me asustaron muchísimo. Fui al doctor y me dijo que tenia una Parálisis Facial Periférica derecha. En pocas palabras, tenia la mitad del rostro paralizado. La tomografía computada de cerebro por suerte salió bien, tuve que tomar muchas vitaminas, hacer fisioterapia y hasta ir a una fonoudiologa ya que se me complicaba para hablar. Estoy un poco mejor. También me prohibieron leer, el uso de computadoras, teléfono móvil, todo. Es por eso que estuve inactiva y deje de publicar los fics, pero poco a poco y con la medidas de mis posibilidades seguiré con los fics.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Guilty es una historia un poco alejada de lo que es LME pero se hará mención de ella a menos en un principio. Con una trama AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)] con lo que pienso, un notable (OoC) [Out of Chapter (Fuera de personaje)]

Summary: Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidar. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren?

* * *

 _ **Guilty**_

* * *

Kuon es simplemente un caballero perfecto. Pero yo sabía que tenía secretos, todos poseíamos algunos de aquellos. Como mi vida pasada, Sho siempre sería una sombra en lo que era mi vida presente, se que ya no lo amaba, al menos no cuando creía ser feliz a su lado, pero debo admitir que quizás nuestros pasados algún día nos estallaran en nuestras propias narices y nosotros solamente podremos mirar, sin nada más que hacer.

¿Cuánto dolería sincerarnos? Él tiene su paso, yo poseo un matrimonio arruinado por un estúpido que siempre creyó tenerme asegurada. Tengo miedo, miedo a volver a cometer errores. No quiero esto. Pero pienso que aunque las cosas nunca me fuero sencillas, era mi forma de aprender que quizás debía olvidar, que debía admitir que mis heridas me habían marcado por siempre. Mirando a Kuon me pregunto quién de los dos está más mascado por su pasado.

Nunca he pensado que sufrir sea un sin sentido, sufrí mucho. Noches enteras lloré porque el hombre que amaba, él que ante los ojos de todos era mi marido, ese que al parecer daba su vida por mi, ese mismo hombre me engañaba una y otra vez.

Sho fue una clara señal que debía tomar las riendas de mi vida, tomar un rumbo distinto y ese rumbo era muy lejos de su vida. No tenía lugar en mi presente para seguir siendo la siempre fiel y abnegada Fuwa Kyoko. Nunca más.

Ahora sentía que el deseo y el amor regresaban a mi vida, deseaba a ese hombre sin importarme su pasado, solo con su presencia el corazón se me acelera. No lo comprendo, es algo conocido pero mucho más fuerte. Es un sentimiento que me asusta mucho. Muchas veces desearía que Kuon no se entere del poder que tiene sobre mi.

Lo nuestro dudaría lo que tenga que durar, eso no era nada seguro. Pensé en que yo deseaba disfrutar. Disfrutar de lo nuestro el tiempo que dure. Un día, dos... Un año o si esto duraba para siempre.

—Estas muy pensativa.—Sonreí al verle frente a mi.

—Perdóname si no te escuche llegar. Es que me siento algo extraña, ¿Sabes?—Él me sonrió. Una sonrisa perversamente sensual.

—Creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que te acostumbres a mi.—Sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Bueno, creo que...—Ahora venía a quedarme sin palabras y a sonrojarme por su insinuación y el doble sentido que había usado.

—Aún estas en camisón. ¿Decidiste dormir más de lo normal?—Sonreí, teníamos una semana de una relación en la que era todo perfecto, aunque no pasamos de simples besos y caricias un poco subidas de tono pero el que se detenía o disculpaba era siempre él.

Y esto me hacía sentir como una jodida colegiala que tenía un novio mayor y cuyo padre de la chica le tenía agarrado por las pelotas para que no cruzara la línea hasta que la adorable niña cumpliera los cincuenta años.

—Yashiro preparó algunas cosas para el Píc-nic al que venía a invitarte.—Dijo mostrándome la canasta que tenía en su mano.—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Me encantaría.—Dije sonriendo.

—Ve, ponte más guapa de lo que ya eres. Aquí te estaré esperando.—Me dijo besando despacio mis labios.

Asentí como si fuese un robot, despegó sus labios de los míos y salí corriendo escaleras arriba, entonces le escuche reír.

Abrí mi armario y saque un vestido sencillo, uno como para un día de campo. Mientras escogía un conjunto de ropa interior sexy. Me miré en el espejo y me vi estaba hecha un desastre. Mi cabello era una maraña y yo tenía cara de que apenas había despertado. Me sentí horrorizada, corrí a tomar una ducha de cinco minutos y salí para cambiarme rápidamente y secarme el cabello intentando hacer algo con él. Lo deje suelto ya que saldríamos en un día de campo, solo él y yo. Me puse un poco de perfume.

Bajé lista para el pícnic, sin maquillaje, mi rostro al natural. Él me sonrió al verme, solamente me había demorado quince minutos, lo cual me sorprendí a mi misma.

—Estoy lista.—Le dije colocando mis lentes de sol, ya que era un día precioso.—¿Qué sucede?

Él me estaba mirando demasiado y me hacía sentir incómoda en cierto modo, pero lo que no sabía era si saltar-le encima y hacer cosas mejores que ir a comer al aire libre o encerrarlo en mi cuarto y...

—Estas muy hermosa.—Yo me sonroje.

—Gracias.—Las cosas que me hace pensar.

Me tendió una mano y la tomé, él tiro hacía si y yo choque contra su pecho, me sorprendió y más aún cuando comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Cuando quise responder a su beso, él se detuvo sonriéndome, tomó la cesta con comida y abrazándome, salimos de la casa.

—¿A qué parte vamos?

—En tu propiedad se encuentra un lugar en donde podríamos ir. Creo que es una buena opción.

Sin saber qué decirle, solamente me dejé guiar por él, quizás más tarde me arrepentiría, quizás no, pero lo que me importaba era que estaba con él.

Después de caminar por diez minutos, llegamos a un lugar lleno de árboles, arboles que nos brindaban una excelente sombra.

—Aquí es perfecto.—Le dije cuando se detuvo.

Él se rió, negando lentamente.

Pusimos el mantel sobre el suelo, un par de almohadones que tenía y descubrí que en la cesta tenía frutas, vino y comida. Sonreí al ver como acomodaba as cosas.

Tomé una fresa, jugando con ella hice él intento de darle de comer, para después morderla yo y me reí por la mirada que me dio... Tomó un sorbo de vino y seguía observándome, cominos entre bromas y alimentándonos el uno al otro.

Después de guardar la comida, me recosté en los almohadones.

—¿Vamos a casa?—Me preguntó. Negué sonriendo.

—No quiero.—Le dije e infantil-mente le saque la lengua.—Estoy muy cómoda aquí.

Cerré mis ojos, el sol me daba en mi rostro. Sonreí cuando lo sentí acostarse a mi lado. Abrí los ojos sonriendo.

—¿Qué sucede?—Le pregunté. Negó lentamente quedándose en silencio.—¿Sabes? Creo que se lo que te sucede, Kuon.

Me miró extrañado, me acerqué a él y lo besé. Lo besé como quería. Y ahora mismo quería todo de él.

—Quiero tenerte ahora mismo. Ya no quiero esperar.—Sus palabras fueron música para mis oídos. Solo sonreí y lo bese, esta vez me aseguraría que ambos nos dejáramos llevar por lo que sentíamos, por el momento y la pasión que sentimos.

* * *

continuara.

Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior a sumi onechan, , Serafina, Setsuka e Cain, lolitadelavega, Dango, a92, PaulaGaTo, Lunabsc, Cheshire 2313 y Kotoko-98.

Estuve concentrada también escribiendo una historia para HP, que es "Draco Malfoy: mi objetivo"... También comencé otro fic... Que poco a poco estoy subiendo los capítulos y se llama **Secret of my heart...**

 **Adivinan qué va a suceder en el próximo caítulo?**

Lamento la demora. Si alguien lee "El precio de la fama", sabrá lo que pasó, la perdida por la que pasé junto a mi familia y aquí estamos intentando seguir nuestras vidas pero el dolor cada día es peor. Así que trato de mantenerme ocupada.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

* * *

 **Ella, una mujer a punto de divorciarse después de su fallido matrimonio. Él, un hombre huraño, que escapa de todo contacto con las personas a su alrededor, con un pasado que quisiera olvidar. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando se encuentren? Kuon & Kyoko.**

* * *

 ** _Guilty._**

* * *

 _Su vida había sido tan tranquila y en sus estándares de lo que él llamaba normalidad. Todo era perfección, estaba rodeado de la nada, solo con Yashiro como su amigo y mudo confidente, hasta que ella decidió mudarse y comprar esa propiedad que nunca pudo comprar y no era por carecer de fondos suficiente, no... Los anteriores dueños habían denegado su petición una y otra vez, sin importar cuanto dinero pudiese ofrecer._

 _Era verdad que él conocía esa propiedad, había sido propiedad de su familia en el pasado, su abuelo había perdido aquella propiedad por pago del juego, un vicio que había adquirido luego de tener que hacerse cargo de él siendo solo un pequeño de cinco años, después de la desaparición de sus padres después de que el avión que les transportara cayera en el mar._

 _Pero fue entonces que sucedió algo inesperado, sus antiguos dueños había decidido vender la propiedad a alguien más, una mujer._

 _Estuvo enfadado, maldiciendo a aquellos por rechazar su oferta y que antes de marcharse le dieron la noticia que habían vendido la propiedad, nada más ni nada menos que a una actriz y festejaron que él no podría volver a poner manos sobre esas tierras._

 _Como si fuera poco, la mujer ingreso a su vida para robarle la calma, esa misma noche había llegado a su casa pidiendo ayuda por problemas con su automóvil. Cuando Yashiro lo interrumpió en su estudio en donde leía un libro para matar el tiempo, dándole la noticia de que conocerían a la nueva vecina, decidió se "cortes", pero mantener las distancias._

 _Si había sentido que ella era hermosa, todo él lo sabía pero no se permitió a si mismo demostrarlo ante la mujer, sabiendo que ese sería su primer error. Haciendo gala de sus bueno modales, de los valores inculcados por su familia, hizo lo que mejor le pareció conveniente, le pidió a Yashiro que preparara una habitación porque tendrían a una huespe inesperada e indeseada para él._

 _Al conocerla se vio sorprendido, pero supo mantener las apariencias y actuar fríamente. Al tenerla bajo su mismo techo podría descubrir algo de ella, y con una simple conversación lo supo. Supo todo lo que importaba en ese momento. Le atraía esa desconocida._

 _Le ayudó con su coche, fue cortes, buen vecino y toda la farsa que pudo improvisar. Y eso fue todo, hasta que llegó a conocerla mejor._

 _Pensó que esa mujer podría ser una demente por atreverse a salir así, con calzado con taco aguja, nadie en su sano juicio haría semejante estupidez._

 _Después vinieron los encuentros, no tan improvisados, más bien eran planeados. Primero, él quería que ella se largara y le vendiera la casa. Y segundo, al pasar un poco de tiempo, sintió deseo por ella, por su cuerpo._

 _Su acercamiento fue poco a poco, hasta que no supo que hacer cuando ella vio las cicatrices, quizás le despreciaría, pero no. Ella también se sentía atraída por él en un nivel sexual y que desde lejos la tensión entre ellos era palpable, lo que los llevaría solo a un lugar: la cama._

* * *

 _Lo único que podría describirlo en este momento era: Esclavo fiel de sus deseos._

 _Así y solo así se sentía._

 _Kyoko, desnuda, se retorcía bajo su cuerpo que estaba en iguales condiciones._

 _Lo dedos de él explorando sus secretos y queriendo saber todos ellos._

 _Kuon sonrió al sentirle tensarse y beso sus labios..._

 _Kyoko respiró agitada, no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo y muchos menos el lugar._

 _Ella de pronto se encontró inmovilizada mientras sentía que él la invadía, llenándola poco a poco con su palpitante y caliente extensión._

 _Lentamente él se apartó un poco solo para volver a meterse dentro de ella._

— _¡Ah!—Inmóvil como estaba, solo atinó a llevar sus manos a los rubios cabellos de él._

 _Kuon volvía a repetir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, abriéndose camino entre las ávidas y tensas profundidades de ella, arrancándole gemidos aún más audibles con cada arremetida que daba._

 _Kyoko volvía a gemir una y otra vez, tansandose alrededor de él, retorciéndose debajo de aquel hermoso cuerpo, con cicatrices pero perfecto._

 _Parecían disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo... Nada ni nadie podía romper esa caja de cristal que se habían creado alrededor de su relación._

 _La forma en la que él la tomaba, apretando su miembro en la parte más profundo._

— _Si, si, si...—Dijo ella en un momento de descontrol. Sus gritos guturales inundaban el aire._

 _Se corrió con un grito ahogado, su interior tenso a lo largo de la longitud palpitante de él, mientras que el cuerpo de Kyoko se sacudía con fuerza por su reciente orgasmo._

 _Empujo de nuevo y un poco después también compartió la dicha de llegar a su propio clímax._

* * *

 _Continuara._

 _Ups... XD_

 _Creo que no era lo que esperaban, ¿Verdad? Me dio vergüenza... Pero terminé dejándolo así. Si muchos detalles que tenía y que quite... Podría decir que he escrito mejores, pero, igual a vergüenza... No me maten, por favor... jajaja_

 _Ahora, respondiendo a sus reviews... Antes que nada, ¿Qué historia de las que tengo en proceso quieren que continué?_

 _Setsuka e Cain: Gracias por tus palabras y por dedicarle tu tiempo a esta historia._

 _PaulaGaTo: Gracias... Da un poquito de pena escribirlo... Bueno, esperando que salga bien y que sea leve. XD_

 _yue yuna: creo que la actualización se hizo esperar, ¿Verdad? jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar._

 _kotoko-98: OMG... creo que muchas estuvimos fantaseando que podría o no pasar... Gracias por leer._

 _Lunabsc: Y si este capítulo no te da una pista, al menos al principio... Creo que tendré que huir muy pronto... jajaja. Ya lo he decidido. Y como pinta la cosa, hmmmm... Quien sabe qué intenciones tiene Kuon. Gracias por leer._

 _Gabu. cu: Espero no decepcionarte. Da un poco de cosa escribirlo. Y si, mi existencia no es para nada fácil. Y ya estoy en la recta final de "El precio de la fama" y "hada madrina", pero es que la inspiración esta pero es todo un lío de ideas. Gracias por leer._

 _Espero que tengáis un bonito fin de año y un comienzo del próximo mucho mejor. Mis mejores deseos, Chicas, en ester: el último día de este jodido dos mil dieciséis._


End file.
